A Sleepless Night, and many more to come
by Adminium
Summary: My first chapter of a sugarless gum fanfic. I'm not sure how it's going so far, feel free to give me feedback c: *Updated Chapter 5 finally. My writing's been slow. I'll definitely catch up during winter break
1. Chapter 1

'I'm pathetic. Why can't I just tell her how i feel? Glob. I've had a crush on her since we were kids, and now i just can't get myself to tell her how I feel. I need a plan...'

...

'Glob, I never knew thinking could be this hard. Alright, I got it.'

If you're wondering who i'm talking about, I'm talking about the cutest, hotest, most delicious girl in all of Candy Kingdom. Oh, uhm, excuse the 'delicious' part. I couldn't resist, she got mad at me afterwards and said to stop playing around... Back to the point. Shes the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I've had a crush on her since we were kids. I always stole her toys in the playground, I kicked her sand castles over, I'd turn into monsters to scare her. Man, those were good times. So, I finally realized, she never got the hint, or at least, I'm pretty sure she didn't. So, I made a plan to finally confess to her. It's pretty hard for a vampire to get around, I lost my hat, so going out to see her during the day is a no go. I'm going to sneak in to her room at night, I thought that would be a pretty good idea.. Never mind... I'll just knock.

*knock knock*

'Gosh, I never knew knocking on a window would be this loud, what are her windows made ou-'

"Who's there?"

Oh shit, I didn't think this through." Oh, uhm, It's Marcie. I uh-... Can't sleep..."

Smooth.

I heard Bonnie get out of bed, and heard the window click. I helped her open it. I saw tears in her eyes and instinctively pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong bonnie? I thought I was the one having trouble sleeping."

Bonnie giggled a bit and continued.

"I had a bad dream, but I can't really tell you what it was, if you don't mind"

She looked up at me with huge, beautiful, glistening eyes. Ladyboner.

I tried acting cool, like my heart wasn't about to explode.

"Nah, I totally respect that. Want me to like, read you a bed time story or some stuff?" I pulled her to her bed without a rseponse, and made her lay down while I went to go look for some stuff to read. While looking through a bunch of science books, that probably weren't the best to read during bedtime, I felt somebody staring at me intensely, knowing it was only me and Bonnie in here, i looked back to see her staring at me. Her face was red, was she embarrassed? What for?

I wanted to know, so i asked..

"Uh, Bonnie, you alright there? Would you prefer if i played you a song or something? I can always go get my bass-"

"Stay"

*badump* Right in the heart. My mind went blank for a few seconds. Trying to stay cool is wearing off really fast. Shit!

"Uh... okay. What would you like me to do, princess?"

I gave her a naughty grin and she hid her face and spoke. "C-can you sleep over tonight? Just this once."

I can't let it go this easily. This is a perfect chance! UGH. Think of something, anything. "Only if you let me cuddle with you. I.. like cuddles. *cough*"

Bonnie smiled in agreement as i made my way to the bed and started taking off my shoes.

It felt like an eternity by the time i took my socks off, maybe it was, since my head was going insane. As i got in the bed, i felt the warmth of where her body used to be when she was sleeping alone.. She was probably on the cold side now. I pulled Bonnie in for a hug. She invited me and i hugged her in a soft embrace. While my mind was lost in the moment, she spoke.

"...So i can tell you what my nightmare was about, I feel like its necessary." she made some space between us so she can speak. "Can you turn around? It's really embarrassing, and I don't want you staring at me like I'm an idiot."

"Uh, whatever suits you, princess."

As I turned around, I felt arms wrap around me from behind, welcoming them with a smile and a giggle, I squeezed her arms around me. Bonnie spoke in a really soft voice, it was enchanting.

"Uhm. Okay.. i was dreaming that you started straying away from me for Fionna. I got really jealous for some reason. I know you don't like her in the slightest, but it got to the point where I went home and cried. Before i knew it, i woke up to somebody knocking at my window and ther-"

I stopped her mid-word. I had my lips pressed against hers. She was too into her story to realize I had turned around. She let out a satisfying moan from the back of her throat, a sign that I can move onwards, is it not? I pulled away for a second to look into her eyes. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes in enchantment to the kiss, regaining herself a bit, enough to speak.

"Marcie?"

Enjoying the moment a bit, i was still bothered by why she didn't tell me earlier. I put a piece of her bubblegum hair behind her ear and spoke. "Why did you keep this to yourself the whole time? Didn't you get the hints? Knocking you're stuff over when we were little, taking you to that concert, biting your neck.."

"That hurt, by the way. Hmf."

Trying to change the topic, huh? Lets make this a bit more exciting. "That hurt, huh? There's going to be a lot more tonight,so make sure you're ready." I gave her a grin and began licking her neck. I shifted positions, now pinning her down from on top, I got everything started.


	2. Chapter 2

I had Bonnie right where i wanted her all these years. She stared up at me, desire in her eyes, i guess that goes for both of us. slowly started slipping her night gown straps from her shoulders.

"W-wait.."

A puzzled look emerged on my face. What's wrong now?

"What is it?" I looked her straight in the eyes to see if there was anything seriously wrong, nothing out of the ordinary..

"If it's going to hurt... I mean, I don't want to be in pain. Marcie, please don't hurt me."

the only reason it hurt when i bit her a while back, was because I didn't lick her neck befor i proceeded, so it probably hurt her...

" I promise it won't hurt, swear on my life. I'll make you feel so amazing tonight you won't feel pain at all." I gave her a reassuring a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"If it really does hurt, then feel free to tell me to stop, alright?"

Bonnie smiled and turned her head to the side, a sign for me to proceed. I started ksising the exposed neck that showed and began to slide her gown off again. I placed kisses all over her neck, licking up and down, trailing my tongue up to her ear and biting it. Bonnie let out a series of moans and gasps as i ran my fingers down her side while taking off her gown. I got to her hips and soon to her butt. As soon as that was finished, i took time away from her neck to see the beautiful princess, naked, infront of me, only for my eyes to see.

"You're beautiful, Bonnibel." Bonnie looked at me for a split second, blush formed on her cheeks.

"It's not fair. You still have clothes on. I don't want to be the only one..."

I totally forgot I was still fully clothed. Taking notice to it, i started taking everything off slowly and seductively. Bonnie watched in amusement. When it got down to only my panties and bra, I got tugged downwards and i felt arms wrap around my neck. I was being kissed. I welcomed her warm lips onto mine. I felt Bonnie's arms go from my neck to my back. I heard a click, my bra felt loose. I never knew bonnie was this dirty. Still kissing me, bonnie slid my bra off and tossed it aside, along with all of our other clothes. I smiled at what had just happened and went in for a kiss. I licked her lips, trying to gain entrance to her mouth with my tounge. I felt a soft smile form on her mouth, our tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. My hands magically found their way to her breasts, fondling them slowly, i tried to give her small amounts a pleasure to build up, i didn't want this moment to end fast. Squeezing her breasts and releasing at times, bonnie had to interupt our kiss to moan out loud. Well, her mouth was busy with sounds, i'll let my mouth get busy with her boobs. I slid down a bit and took one of her nipples into my mouth. It tasted sweet. I licked and sucked to my hearts content. Not wanting to leave the other boob behind, i played with it with my other free hand.

"Mm, ah!... hnah... mmm.. hah.."

Sweet sounds echoed throughout her room. Sounds that only my ears can savour. I started getting rough with her breasts. I took one of bonnies breasts and bit it. Not hard, but enough to make her buck her hips in pleasure. She let out a loud moan. I felt fingers tangle themselvs into my hair. Her moans got louder and louder by the minute. I bit into her other nipple and then sucked on it violently, circling my tounge around. Her heart was racing, and her breathing was almost out of control, I was worried that she'd hit her peak by just playing with her breasts, so I started moving downwards. I trailed my tongue down her ribs, to her stomach, and then to her thighs. I took one of her thighs and held it up, licking it just to tease her. I slowly made my way to her core. Bonnie looked down and started to panick.

"M-marcie? What are you- AH!"

I licked her folds, sweet juiced poured out from below. Bonnie moaned loudly, her chest inflating and deflating quickly. I licked her all up and started to suck, kiss, and and lick. I thought it was rude of me not to answer her question, so I paused for a moment and answered.

"I'm making love to you. What other answer do you want? I told you I'd make you feel good tonight. I know this is new to you, it's my first too. Just enjoy the ride"

I winked at her and started to violently suck on her clit. I felt her hand grip my hair tighly, she swung her head back and screamed in the pleasure. Bingo. I put my whole mouth over her clit and sucked hard. Sweet love juices came flowing out, like a neverending bubblegum river. I circled my tongue around her little bud and stimulated it softly.

"Haah... Marcie.. I feel weird.. ah! ... F-u...k... Marceline!"

Bonnie screamed my gripped my hair tight as I gave her the one last rough lick that finished her off. Her cum flowed down my mouth, I continued licking to make her orgasm last as long as possible, and to taste as much of her as I could. I took my mouth away from her region, her juices formed a sticky string from her core, to my tongue. Not wanting to leave a mess on her sheets, or, a bigger one for that matter, I licked everything up before any stains could get on the sheets. After her breathing settled down a bit, I went up for a kiss. I hugged bonnie tight as she came down from her waves of pleasure.

"How was it?"

Barely able to speak from the imense pleasure, she locked our lips together as a response. I pulled away after a few minutes, I realized tears were falling down her cheeks. I panicked, what do I do?

"I uh, uhm..."

Bonnibel tightly hugged me and spoke.

"I love you so much. Don't leave in the morning. Please. Stay with me."

'She thought this was a one night stand? I didn't tell her I loved her..I'm such an idiot!'

I cupped her cheeks and turned her head to look at me.

"Bonnie, I'm not leaving you. Ever. I love you a lot, I always have. You can repay me for tonight after you get some rest. I'm never leaving your side."

She nodded. Tears of uneasyness turned into tears of joy. I kissed her on her forehead. She hugged me tightly and sobbed until she fell asleep, in my arms, where she belongs.

'I promise. I will never make you cry, or hurt you. Unless were making love, and they're tears of pleasure, that's a different story.'


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Bonnie sleeping soundly in my arms. I can't believe what I did last night, it was all in the spur of the moment! I'm never going to forget last night. I felt a cool breeze and realized we forgot to close the window yesterday, I hope Bonnie isn't cold. I pulled Bonnie closer to me to make sure she's warm. She smiled and hugged back. I guess shes awake. I watched her let out a moan while she stretched on the spot. Eeeek! Shes so cute.

"Morning, sleepy head"

No response. Is she ignoring me this early in the morning? I'm not letting that happen. I went under the sheets and slowly trailed a finger down her side. Bonnie shrieked and started laughing.

"Haha, hey, what was that for? I'm sleepy, thanks to you."

She got up slowly in an up-right sitting position, the blanked slowly slipped down her shoulders and fell, exposing her chest. I blushed furiously at the sight. 'my face is probably red as hell right now' I turned away for a split second, I soon realized I had nothing on either, I hid under the covers for a bit, regaining myself. I got up and let the covers do the same to me. 'Get use to this, brain. You'll be seeing her a lot like that now, and i'll have to get used to being naked infront of her too'

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and yawned, her gaze made its way to me. She scooted over to me and gave me a kiss. This is heaven. I gave into her and kissed her back. As the seconds went by, our innocent kiss got quite intense. 'Sex in the morning? Not now, I'm not ready to get repayed now! I said when she gets some rest, but I didn't know it'd go this fast.' I pulled away for a second to look into her eyes. Bonnie spoke before me, cutting me off before I had the chance to say anything.

"I'm glad you didn't leave. I'm not sure if I can be a good girlfriend, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, you were always mean to me and I didnt get the hint until you took me to the concert. I just don't want you to hate me for my mistakes"

She looked quite depressed after confessing all of that. I hugged her to reassure her i'm not going anywhere.

"I'm staying with you. I'm ready to take on all of the troubles you give me"

Bonnie pouted at my last sentence. Her half-frown then turned into a smile. She got up out of the bed, as she got up, I admired her figure. Her curves are perfect. Bonnie made her way to the bathroom, I'm guessing she has to go take a long shower after last night's.. 'activities'. Before she entered the bathroom, she looked back and gave me a naughty gaze. Oh my glob. Please don't turn me on this early in the morning. She soon closed the door behind her to take a shower. 'That reminds me, I have to take one too, I'll just wait until she gets out.' Trying to think of something to do while I wait, I examined our sheets. It was dark so I couldn't see the stains, but damn, these sheets need to be washed, asap. I can still smell her scent on the sheets... Man, I'm getting addicted to her. But that's normal for lovers, right? I suddenly got pushed out of my deep throught when I heard the door click, the door opened but I only saw Bonnies head sticking out, the water was still running too...

"Marceline.. want to uhm.. shower with me? I mean, you don't have to.. I just-"

I hopped out of bed and tackled the princess in a hug. Satisfied with her answer, Bonnie took my hand and lead me under the shower. I grabbed her hips and pushed her body against mine as the water ran down. I put my forehead against hers and smiled, Bonnie kissed my cheek and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm really happy. I don't have words to describe how happy I am." Bonnie pulled away from her hug to look at me and continued. A slight blush arose on her cheeks.

"Last night was amazing. I never in my life thought I'd say that. I never though I'd experience something like that either."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. I decided I'd ruin the moment..

"Theres going to be a lot more of what happened last night. You came before I even got the good part"

Bonnie was left speechess. She turned around and started washing her hair, I let out a quiet laugh and began to wash my hair as well. By the end of our shower, Bonnie no longer held the little grudge over what I said and acted cheerful as always. I made my way out of the bathroom and near the bed. I picked up my clothes from yesterday and began putting them on, I noticed Bonnies underwear near me, I picked it up and hid it from her.

Bonnie started getting dressed, In the middle of dressing, she started looking all over for her panties. I started swinging them around on my finger until she noticed. Bonnie realized I had them, she launched herself across the bed to get them, I held them up higher so she missed.

"You're not getting these until I get a kiss"

She got up and made her way to me, I puckered up for a kiss, instead I got a stomp on the foot, she took the advantage to get her panties back. I guess even if were lovers, her attitude towards me hasen't changed a bit.

"Hmph. Don't think that stuff is going to work on me."

She turned around and started dressing again. 'that stuff' huh? How about this stuff.'

I made my way behind Bonnie and trailed my hands down her curves. I licked her neck and bit into her from behind, sucking some pink out. She gasped and moaned at my minstrations. I slowly strayed one hand away from her hips down to her panty line. I suddenly stopped everything and went back to dressing. Bonnie stood there for a breif moment savouring my touch. I looked at her as she turned around with a full red face.

"Well, 'that stuff' didn't work on you, but this did."

Bonnie regained her posture and took a pillow off of the bed, she threw it at my face. I threw a pillow back, we kept returning pillow throws until the show stopped. Peppermint Butler knocked on the door. We both froze and panicked.

"Princess Bubblegum, are you awake? We have a list of things to do today. As a princess, you must follow these orders. I'll see you at the breakfast table in 5 minutes."

I looked at the princess, be both let out a sigh of relief. Good thing he didn't come in.

"Hey, peebs, I better get going then, don't want sir bossy over there to 'catch us in the act'.

I went over to Bonnie and hugged her.

"Alright Marceline, have a safe fly back home, when can we see eachother again?"

"I'll come tonight. Be ready for it."

Bonnie blushed, probably thinking about last night. I gave her a good-bye kiss and started going through the window. The moron I am, I forgot that I had no hat. I burned in the sun and quickly made my way back to Bonnie's room. I heard the princess laugh as she ran to me, I felt something on my head, the princess pulled me in for a kiss and pushed me out the window. I just got a hat from the princess. Score. I waved good-bye as I left her room. 'I wonder what I'll do tonight... '


	4. Chapter 4

I got home and plopped onto my bed. I couldn't think straight. Literally. My thoughts were filled with the princess and what we did. It was awesome how in one day, we went from casual friends, to lovers. I turned my head to look at the clock, it's 10 in the morning. I have all day to do nothing. Ugh. I want to see her. I _need_ to see , am I a prevert? No, no. I'm just love struck over her. Very love struck. I closed my eyes slowly and went into deep thought, putting my hand over my chest, I felt my heart beating really fast. I slowly decended into sleep. _Nap time_.

I woke up and it was almost 7:30. My muscles weren't agreeing with me to get out of bed, so I layed there, sleepy. 'Man, I was out for a while.'.. My face heated up, I remembered it was almost time to see the princess again. I worthlessly got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I let the water run so it could heat up a bit. I stood infront of the mirror, naked. Remembering Bonnie's body, mine looked so 'not curvy' and boring, so masculin, not femenin at all, no appeal. I wonder how she got that body... I started to touch my sides and pretend I was touching the prrincess... My hands got lower and started sliding down my thighs, back up and- "OH MY GLOB No nonononononononono. This isn't right. I want her too much, ACK!" I had to leave, now. I turned off the water in my shower and quickly floated to my room. I took bonnie's hat in my hand and left.

*knock knock*

I knocked a few times and waited for the window to open. Top my surprise, the window swung open and arms wrapped around me, we both toppled to the ground. I soon realized we were in a lip lock. I smiled under our kiss and returned the warm welcome. Our kiss soon broke apart, and we slowly got up and made ourselvs comfortable. Chatting.

"Did you miss me that much princess?" I sat on the bed and patted the spot beside me, bonnie slowly made her way to me while she was talking.

"N-no. I was just excited to see you for a second, I did that because I wanted to."

"Tsun-tsun."- I noticed a piece of cloth around her neck, is she trying to hide my bite marks? Does she hate showing it in public? I mean, if I had a hickey on my neck, I'd show it off..

"Uh, peebs, What's that around your neck?" Bonnie looked at me and then put her hand on the spot where I left the mark.

"Oh, well, I thought Peppermint Butler would be suspicious of it, so I had to cover it up with something.."

I forgot, she doesn't really have anyone to 'show it off' to. She rarely leaves the castle unless she's doing experiments that need to be done outside. Man, It must be hard being a princess. If I take her out somewhere, will she still hide it? Not just for that though, we just sarted dating, we might as well go have fun somewhere.

"Oh.. hey uhm, are you free tomorrow? I mean, I know you don't go out much and you're the princess and all, but if you have any free time, would you wanna go out on a date somewhere?"

By then, bonnie was sitting beside me, her eyes looked really glossy, almost like she wanted to cry. She nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks Marceline. I really appreciate all you're doing for me. I've never been in a relationship until yesterday, so I'm glad I can experience all my firsts with you."

I hugged Bonnie back and kissed her on the head. I decided to ruin the moment, but it was important this time.

" So uh, are we going to do anything tonight? If we are, we have to start now. We won't be able to wake up in time to start our date." I winked at her and started to push her down on the bed. I didn't even have time to push her down fully, suddenly, I felt her push us to the side. We swtiched roles. Princess was now looking down at me, I was on the bottom. Oh shit. I gave her a concerned look.

"Todays your turn." My body felt like it was on fire. I guess it's my turn to enjoy the ride. Was Bonnie waiting for this? Her eyes burned pink with lust. Bonnie started unbuttoning my shirt.'I'm so turned on right now, theres no going back.' Bonnie ran her tongue down my neck, i thought it was girly to let out moans, but i hadn't realized i was moaning myself. I couldn't keep my voice back. She made her way down to my breasts. Bonnie put her arms around my back. My bra went loose and made it's way to the ground beside the bed. The princess gave me a quick kiss before going down to my chest. She sucked on my nipple gently. I never experienced being licked by another person before, it felt amazing. She gently rolled her tongue around my nipple, making me jerk upwards, sending an an electric shock of pleasure into my body. I tangled my fingers into her pink silky hair and pulled a bit whenever I felt large amounts of pleasure. Slowly building up, i felt like i was floating, a different kind of floating from when i normally do it though. I realized my hands were going lower, meaning her head is too. I looked downwards and saw Bonnie take my pant zipper in her mouth and slowly unzip it. I could feel the heat between my legs, I wanted her. My pants came off, and so did my underwear. Before proceeding, bubblegum looked at me.

"M-marceline, I don't know if I'll be any good at this..."

" I really don't care at this point, Bonnie"

Satisfied with her answer, Bonnie realized i was aching for her touch and proceeded. She took my thighs, licking and teasing me. I let out a moan of dissatisfaction. I can't take anymore. I kept tugging at her hair, trying to guide her where I needed her most.

"You're very impatient, Marceline. I'll have to start though, you're getting the sheets dirty, you're dripping."

I felt my face heat up in embarrasment. I can't believe I want her that much. I tried to die down my embarrasment by teasing the princess a bit.

"I'm just like somebody from yesterday." The princess got what I said and started teasing me more. Great. Her tongue was circling my outer folds, at this point I can _feel _the wetness on the sheets underneath me. Where did she even learn how to tease like that?

"Hey pb I- ah! B-bonnie!"

A loud moan escaped my mouth when her tongue slipped it's way across my whole lower region. I shivered at the immense pleasure given to me. Her tongue went up and down and stopped at my clit. She sucked on my gem, letting the pleasure build. I really couldn't take anymore, I didn't have much to go before I had to come. I just had a little more to go. Bonnie sucked and licked at her pleasure. Her tongue circled around my gem one last time. Her focus went from my clit down to my entrance, I was confused for a moment befor i felt something wet and slippery enter me. Her tongue felt amazing. I couldn't control myself.

"Ah! Bonnie, You're.. Hah... Amazing... I can't... Don't.. Stop!.. Bonnibel!"

Her tongue made an arch upwards and that finished me. My body arched, I twitched and convulsed as my body took in the amazing feeling. Bubblegum stayed down there the whole time trying to taste me. She had her tongue in there while I came, so she probably got a lot more out of what I got yesterday. Lucky her.I had no energy left in me, i tried holding on to the princess's hair a bit longer, but my arms feel like jello.

"Marceline... I love you."

I felt warmth as Bonnie made her way up to me and embraced me. I had no energy to speak, so i locked lips with my princess for the last time before i descended into sleep.

_'I want to make tomorrow fun'_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Marceline… Marcie wake up!"_

I felt someone shake me and I woke up from my long nap. Bonnie was hurrying me to get out of bed. I didn't feel like moving.

"Mmm… Stop…"

I waved my hand upwards towards her face and went back to my nap.

"Marceline, this isn't the time!"

Bonnie pulled the sheets, dragging me along with them to the floor. I floated near the ground and groaned myself awake.

"Okay, what, I'm up…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Bonnie's face, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. She used the blanket she pulled off of the bed to shield her eyes and her face.

"I-I need to go run the Candy Kingdom.. I need you to leave soon. Please put something on." I realized I was naked from the night before and giggled. Bonnibel made a safe eye protector with her blanket and anxiously waited for me to put on my clothes so she could hurry me home. I put on my shirt and my pants as fast as I could. Bonnie still had the blanket shielding her face. I pulled it down and surprised her. Bonnie smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding, Marceline."

Bonnie cupped one of my cheeks with her hand, the warmth from her body made me feel all tingly inside. I smiled, took another one of Bonnie's hats, and went back to my cave.

* * *

Marceline was gone. I moved quickly into the hallway and down the stairs. I was out of it. The past few days I thought about how much we just got into it. I liked her, but what did that mean to me? I liked being near her, I liked her hugs, her kisses. This little mess in my head.. _'what have I done?' _I had sex with Marceline… Nobody would accept our relationship. I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. Peppermint Butler gave me a smirk.

"W-what?"

Peppermint placed my food on the table and waited for me to sit down.

"You and the Vampire Queen, huh?" He gave me a smile and acted as if it was nothing. Panic set it, somebody knew.

"Y-you knew?" I had nauseous butterflies inside my stomach. Peppermint placed his hands on my lap and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It was pretty obvious that you had something for The Queen, and plus, certain noises upstairs didn't sound like you."

A blush formed on my cheeks as I remembered our past few nights. But I didn't have time for Marceline. She'd keep me awake at night when I had a job to do in the morning.

"I need to ask you something.." It was certain I liked Marceline, I always have. But the reason I wasn't in a relationship, for the most part, was because I had a responsibility. I had to rule my kingdom.

"What is it?"

"What would you say to someone if you don't want to be in a relationship with them? If you had other things you needed to do, and a relationship would only get in the way. And suppose these characters have been very intimate with each other for the past few days and are very much in love with one another, ehem.." I coughed the last part away, but that made it pretty obvious I was talking about me and Marcie.

"Well, your highness.. I'd tell them gently. If you just got into this, maybe you should try and give it more time. Tell them there's a certain time they need to go home, or go on dates every Sunday, something that won't break their heart when love has just begun. You and Marceline..You get along very well, It's a shame you're letting this go so soon, but you have your responsibilities."

Peppermint Butler made me feel a bit better. I really didn't want to let her go, I truly didn't.

"Thank you." I leaned downwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't know he was so supportive. For a crazy little candy man, he was one of my best pals. I ate quickly, thanked peppermint butler one last time and made my way out of the castle for a stroll in the kingdom. I walked around for a bit until I heard a pair of familiar voices. Finn and Jake were doing whatever they did. Finn spotted me.

"Princess!" Finn ran to me and Jake followed.

"Hey Finn, hello Jake" I smiled at both of them.

"Uh, Pb, about 20 minutes ago, Marceline stopped by, she asked for your number…" Finn looked confused. I giggled. Marceline was a silly girl. She could have asked me…

"Oh, well, thank you for telling me. She can be quite strange sometimes." I laughed and made sure Finn didn't expect anything. If he knew, he'd definitely flip out. Jake had a horrified look on his face.

"Yeah, she stopped by. Then she turned into a monster again and scared the heck out of me. Man, Marceline can always scare me." Jake looked concerned, as if he lost his manliness to a vampire.

"Oh, Jake. I'm sure she means no harm. She's really sweet if you get to know her." Regret filled me the moment I said those words. They'd definitely catch on. I mean, me and Marceline were never on good terms with each other when Finn and Jake were around.

Finn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet she's not that bad. We never really hang out unless we jam together." Finn looked around and then silence enveloped out conversation.

"I uh, I guess I'll get going guys. Thank you again Finn, It was nice of you to let me know. Goodbye Jake" Finn smiled and ran off the opposite direction. Jake once again followed, and they set off to play. I ran quickly back to the castle and sat down in my bed. _'Just a bit more..' _I needed to stay with Marceline. I loved her. But my kingdom… Marceline.. Responsibilities… No time for her..My head was filled with so many things. I plopped down onto my bed and snuggled up to one of my pillows.. The feint smell of Marceline's perfume stuck onto my pillow. I snuggled in a bit more and thought about what to do.

I jumped when my phone suddenly rang. I gathered my thoughts and had a sure thought it was Marceline..I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess, how are you?" Marceline sounded not amused like always.

"Good I guess..You?" My heart beat sped up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm alright.. Say, do you think I could stop by tomorrow? Or something.. I don't wanna be all clingy or anything.. I just really want to see you.. If you don't want to, that's okay, I'm just wondering."

My heart dropped. I felt like I was rejecting her, but I didn't have time tomorrow, or the day after that.

"I'm sorry, Marceline, I'm going to be busy with the kingdom. You sneak into my castle all the time anyways, you don't need an invitation"

Marceline had a long pause.

"Oh, It's cool. We'll hang whenever then I guess. I'm going to jam for a bit, It's getting a bit late for me, the sun's getting higher."She sounded like she was fine, so I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks again for understanding." I smiled over the phone.

"No problem bon bon, I know you gotta do your thing. So, call me whenever. Peace"

The phone then clicked and a continuous beeping sound hit my eardrum. I hung up, still with a smile on my face. I had no Idea she was so understanding. I thought she was a pushy punk bass player that didn't give a damn about most things. That's the Marceline I had my eye on for years, but I'm just falling in love with her all over again. Her true side.


End file.
